Nap Time
by Zeobide274
Summary: One-Shot. Lincoln has a whole day prepared to go exploring some nearby woods but Clyde has to cancel last minute. And when only one of his sisters wants to join him, Linc gets help from a friend in order to something just as enjoyable. Implied Samcoln.


**I don't own The Loud House. **

**Welcome everyone to this one shot. I've had this idea in my head for quite sometime and I wanted to get it out of my head so that it wouldn't keep taking up space. **

**This is just a family friendly story that's meant to make you go 'awww'. There is a slight implied Samcoln but it's minor. **

**If you get the chance, please check out my other Loud House stories. Enjoy. **

**Nap Time**

Lincoln grabbed his backpack which was packed full of everything that he would need for his day out with Clyde. They had been planning this day for weeks now and they were finally go out and explore the woods on the edge of town. There was a rumor going around at school that a beautiful girl could be seen dancing at the pond around midday and they wanted to see if it was true. Lincoln had a feeling in his gut that it was a ghost and as an Arggh cadet, he had a duty to find out the truth.

"Come in, Cadet Loud, do you read me?" Clyde's voice suddenly called out to him from his nightstand drawer next to his bed.

Pulling out his walkie talkie, Lincoln responded. "I read you, Cadet McBride."

"Lincoln, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. I won't be able to make it to today's mission. My grandmother tripped over one of her cats and now we have to go visit her at the hospital. My dad is crying because he thinks this could be her last moments." Clyde told him.

"Is it really that serious, buddy?" Lincoln asked. He could already picture Howard sobbing while Harold comforted him by hugging him and patting his back.

"Nah, my grandmother sent me a text with a photo of her injury. It's just a sprain but you know how my dad is." Clyde said with a chuckle. "Well, Buddy, I'll talk to you later. Clyde out."

"Roger, Lincoln out."

Lincoln sighed as he slumped on his bed. So much for a day of adventure and mystery solving. It's too bad that he didn't have a brother that he could take with him to the woods. He only had ten-

"Wait, that's it!" Lincoln quickly got up from his bed and made his way out towards the hall. He walked over to the twins room and knocked twice before he peered inside. Lola and Lana were having a tea party with Leni while Luan acted as their butler. '_I would not trust any tea from that butler'_

"Hey, Lincoln, have you come to join my fabulous tea party?" Lola asked her older brother.

"Yea, come on, Lincoln, join us!" Lana said with an enthusiastic tone.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I actually came here to see if any of you wanted to join me in exploring the woods for ghosts?" Lincoln asked them.

"Ew, no. Then I'd smell like Lana." Lola said in disgust.

"Hey!" Lana protested. She then sniffed herself and blushed. "Okay, so maybe I do need a rinse."

"I'll pass too. After all, I don't think I'd stand a _ghost _of a chance against that spook." Luan said, laughing at her own pun.

"That was bad, even for you." Lincoln groaned. He then turned towards Leni. "What about you Leni?"

"What about me what?" Leni asked in confusion.

"Do you want to go exploring and ghost hunting with me?" Lincoln asked her.

"Hmmm...I don't know..." Leni said as she placed a finger on her chin. "I think I was supposed to do something today..."

"You were supposed to help me with my new gown after our tea party." Lola reminded her.

"No, that's not it." Leni said with a shake of her head. "I think I was supposed to help Lana with her new dress for her next pageant."

"Cool! I want one with frogs on it!" Lana said with a large smile.

"NO! Absolutely not! You're supposed to help me!"

Lincoln quickly left the room before the twins could start fighting. He made his way over to Lynn and Lucy's room and saw that Lynn was bench pressing Lucy's coffin while she was in it.

"Hey guys, you busy today?" Lincoln asked as he popped his head in the door.

"Yep. Pretty busy." Lynn said without bothering to look his way.

"We are attempting to see if Lynn can withstand the full weight of my dark soul until she breaks her previous record. If she cannot then her soul belongs to me." Lucy said as she sat up in order to address him. As soon as she was done though she lied back down.

Sighing, Lincoln made his way towards the end of the hall but before he could even knock on Lori's door he stopped. He knew that Lori wouldn't want to spend her day in the woods exploring with him. She never wanted to do anything fun with him anymore. As he was about to turn around, he was scared half to death by Lisa who was standing a foot behind him.

"Greetings, Male Sibling. I require your assistance." She said, speaking with slight lisp.  
"Jeeze, Lise, you scared me half to death." Lincoln said as he held his hand over his heart.

"Preposterous. I would do no such thing unless it suited my scientifically. As it stands, I need you at full health." Lisa told him.

"And what do you need my help with?" Lincoln asked her. When it came to Lisa and her experiments it was always best to ask questions. Otherwise you could wind up with an extra arm or have your skin turn blue.

"I require a single strand of your white tresses if you could be so kind." Lisa said.

"You need a piece of my hair?" Lincoln asked just to clarify.

"That is correct." Lisa nodded.

"Um...yea, sure, go ahead and take one." Lincoln knelt down and lowered his head so that Lisa could get a fresh sample. Once she was done, Lincoln rose to full height. "Hey, Lisa, do you have a moment?"

She looked down at the vial that contained her new sample before looking back at him. "Only a moment."

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go exploring the woods with me?" Lincoln asked.

"Sadly, I am far to busy with an experiment at the moment. Perhaps another time." Lisa said before turning around and heading towards her bunker.

Sighing, Lincoln slumped his shoulders as he hung his head. None of his sisters wanted to go with him. It sometimes sucked being the only boy in the house. He didn't have anyone who could share his interests. And just as he was about to give up, he felt someone tugging his pants. Looking down, he saw that Lily was looking up at him. She was dressed (for once) in a purple outfit.

"'Incoln!" She happily said as she raised her hands towards him.

Smiling, Lincoln bent down to pick his baby sister up. "Hey Lily, do you want to spend time with me?" He asked as he nuzzled her face.

The little girl giggled as she hugged her brother's head.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lincoln carried his sister back to his room before he remembered that he forgot to ask one last sister. He was about to knock on Luna's door but it opened and Sam walked out. The girl blushed as it seemed that she had been caught red handed.

"H-Hey, Ace, fancy meeting you here..." The blonde said weakly. She tried to chuckle awkwardly but gave up halfway through.

"Sam, you don't have to worry. I know what's going on." Lincoln told her.

"You do?" Sam asked with a look that said she found it hard to believe.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore. Plus, do you know how many times I've had to give Leni the talk?"

"Wow...I guess you aren't a little kid anymore." Sam agreed although she didn't want to admit it. She always saw him as Luna's little brother and it was hard to admit that he was growing up. "So what you up to if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I did want to go exploring in the woods but no one wanted to go. And now that I got Lily with me, the only one in this house that wants to spend time with me, I don't think it's such a good idea to take her with me." Lincoln told her. He then sighed. "I was really looking forward to it, too. There's this perfect spot by the pond where you can lie down underneath the shade of a tree and take a nap."

Sam thought about what Lincoln had said before she came up with an idea. "I might have an idea..."

At the end of the day when the Loud siblings were getting ready to head down to watch their favorite tv program, Love Boat, they were surprised to see that the living room had been reorganized. The couches had been moved and pushed close enough together without actually touching. And the cushions had been propped up and they held up a white sheet that acted as a roof. A single round pillow seemed to function as a door and from inside they could hear the sounds of several people sleeping.

"Whoa, dudes, check it out. Someone built a sick fort." Luna said as she eyed the kiddie structure.

"But who could have done this?" Lori asked since most of the Loud siblings were with them.

"I believe that Lincoln and Lily might be responsible. They seemed to be the only ones not present with us." Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses.

"There's only one way to find out." Lynn said as she walked over to the fort and pulled on the sheet. There was a collective gasp before Lynn added. "What the?"

"Sam!?" Luna exclaimed.

Lying on the floor between the two couches in a pile of blankets were Lincoln, Lily, and Sam. Lincoln was in the center of the trio with both Sam and Lily resting their heads on his chest and snuggling close to him. Lincoln, likewise, had his arms around them as he pulled them in close. All three had a look of pure bliss on their faces as they enjoyed their nap.

"Aww, that's totes adorbs! They looked like a little family!" Leni cooed as she clasped her hands together next to her face. "Lincy is totes going to make a good dad one day."

"I guess you could say that Lincoln has a _Sharp _sense when it comes to the ladies. Get it?" Luan said.

"Seriously, dude?" Luna asked as she glared at her sister.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to add _lincsult _to injury!" Luan began to laugh before she was smacked in the face by Luna with the round pillow. She stopped laughing long enough to say. "Hey, that was _pillow _the belt!"

"Lana, what are you doing?" Lola asked her twin as she watched her climb into the fort.

"What's it look like? I'm gonna join them for a nap." Lana said as if it were obvious. "Wait for me then!" Lola said as she hurried after her sister.

"Sigh..." Luca said aloud before she, too, climbed in to join them. "Helping Lynn with her workout has left me drained."

"You're telling me." Lynn said as she pushed the couch back a little to make room for herself. "Either your coffin is getting bigger or you are."

"It would seem that everyone has decided to partake in this endeavor." Lisa said as she watched Leni join in. "Very well, I am overdue for my nap anyways."

"You too, Lisa?" Lori asked.

"Indeed. Napping before dinner will help me savor the meal even more." Lisa said as she took off her glasses. "But if I am honest, I do miss taking naps with my elder brother. His heartbeat always did have a soothing effect."

"You do have a point..." Lori admitted. She recalled when she used to take naps with Lincoln when he was younger. She hadn't really spent time with him lately and it made her feel a little sad. "Alright, I guess one little nap won't hurt."

"Are you going to join them too, bruh?" Luna asked her roommate.

"Yup. Afterall, the family that sleeps together stays together." Luan said before she realized how it sounded and grimaced. "Okay, I need to come up with a better way of saying that."

"Ya think?" Luna asked her.

"Anyways, are you gonna join in?" Luan asked as she lay down next to Lori.

"..." Luna stayed silent for a moment before she sighed. "Yea, budge over."

When Lynn Sr. arrive home about an hour before dinner he found a little surprise waiting for him in the living room. His son was surrounded by all of his daughters as well as Sam. And they were all lying down in a makeshift blanket fort. Each of the girls were holding onto one part of Lincoln as if they wanted to go to sleep holding him. And Lily was lying on his chest, rising each time that Lincoln took in a breath.

"My, would you look at that..." Lynn Sr. whispered to himself. "My little boy seems to be quite the ladies man."

Laughing at his own joke, Lynn took out his phone and took a couple of pictures. Pictures that he would later post online much to the embarrassment of everyone involved.

**End. **


End file.
